Carts, dollies and other similar structures are used for transporting goods or other articles, typically held in containers. Typically, a detachable handle is used to move the cart or dolly. The handles tend to be rigid structures with no moving parts, and have a range of movement that allows for two working positions—pushing and pulling—and a resting position (which is usually the same as the pulling position). The handles are removed during storage or transport of the cart or dolly in a truck or other similar transport vehicle or container. The handles are typically shipped separately.
The present invention provides an improved cart or dolly with a handle with a hinged middle beam to facilitate engagement with the cart or dolly.